Unaccounted For
by linzackles
Summary: What exactly did Caroline get up to when she was missing during episode 5x19 of TVD? One-shot.


So like it says in the story summary, this is basically my account of how Caroline's day went when everybody else was out getting tortured by Enzo in 5x19. I wrote it to fit into canon because I'm pretty sure that in the next episode Caroline never explains where she was the day before. Speaking of the next episode, I wasn't sure how this would end so I took my cue from Caroline's mood in the next episode.

I don't watch The Originals so I can't promise this fits into that show's canon too because I don't know where Klaus was or what he was doing at the time. This takes place in my Happy Place AU where no 4x16 or miracle baby exists but you can read it as you wish.

Thanks to Damon for his phone call to Caroline during this episode and his line which made this story possible.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Blondie, now is not the time to be screening my calls._

_You're the only one unaccounted for and I don't know where Elena and Stefan are._

_Please call your mother._

Caroline shut her textbook with a triumphant flourish. When she'd begun studying she'd been glad for the empty dorm room with no distractions, but after five hours of sitting in complete silence Caroline felt like she might be going insane.

She considered her options. Bonnie and Elena were studying with Stefan at the coffee shop. She could go over there but just because she was taking a study break right now didn't mean that they necessarily were too and she didn't want to interrupt them.

Still, she needed to get out of here.

Grabbing her leather jacket and purse but deciding to leave her car keys, Caroline walked out, slamming the door behind her in relief.

* * *

Caroline had flitted from shop to shop, exploring the town and getting some serious browsing done.

She felt a little uneasy now, though. That was clear from the fact that she hadn't bought anything. Or maybe it just was a consequence of not having bought anything. Either way, she needed to sit down and clear her mind.

She eyed a bench on the side of the street but then something more attractive caught her eye: a quaint little coffee shop. The tables were lit with brilliant sunlight and outside stood a chalkboard which promised the best danishes, chocolate croissants and éclairs in town.

Caroline took a breath of relief. She could definitely use some pastries and maybe even a glass of iced tea right now.

* * *

"It shouldn't take long. We have a small book shop behind the bakery if you want to browse in the meantime."

Caroline nodded and thanked the waiter.

Annoyed, she realised that she'd left her phone at home along with her keys. Luckily she'd had the presence of mind to bring her purse, but now she sat alone without anything to play absently with.

Caroline sighed and looked around at the other tables in her midst. They were all empty, though the one opposite her seemed to look as if it belonged to somebody. A glass was half-filled with the bottle of water that stood on the table and the chair stood haphazardly pushed away from the table. Its occupant must have gone into the book shop.

Caroline tapped her fingers on the white tablecloth for a few more seconds before she jumped up, ready to go exploring in the book shop.

She'd walked two steps away from her table when he entered through the doorway.

"Caroline," Klaus said in surprise, his eyes wide.

For a second she couldn't say anything at all as her throat choked up. Then she felt the anger heat her veins and Klaus saw it in her eyes.

"You _asshole_. You _promised_."

"Caroline, I didn't know you'd be here."

It sounded sincere and his eyes looked honest enough but she couldn't bring herself to believe his words. Then again, it hardly mattered now.

"Good, that means you can leave," she uttered bitterly, before pushing her way past him.

She eyed the book shop when she walked in. It was small with windows way too high up to make it either well-lit or less stuffy, but she didn't really mind it.

The first few rows were all travel books and she walked down the aisle, trying to locate the fiction. She'd just spotted the sign when she felt a presence behind her.

Spinning around, she noted Klaus in the doorway looking mutinous.

"And why should I be the one to leave? I do believe I was here first."

"Stop being juvenile, Klaus. And besides, following someone makes it physically impossible for you to arrive somewhere first."

"_I wasn't following you_," he pressed.

She scoffed. "Really? So you just happened to be in the same town my college is, in the bakery I'm about to have lunch in? How stupid do you think I am?"

She wasn't sure where this tension between them was coming from; they'd parted on good terms. But maybe that was the problem.

_They'd parted._

Klaus' jaw clenched. "It was necessary for me to come to town in order to take care of something. I came across the sign outside which mentioned Danishes and thought I'd stop for lunch."

"Because you're such an avid Danish lover," she shot back sarcastically.

He glared. "You don't know what I love, Caroline."

_Except for me._

I was like he'd heard her thought because his gaze dropped to the ground as he continued. "This bakery is, for the record, situated several blocks away from your college. I was here, browsing inside the book store when you arrived."

She took a shallow breath, her eyes wandering over his form. True enough, he held two books in his hand. She wished she could see what he found worthy of reading but she could glimpse no more than that the books looked tattered like first editions.

"Ok, I believe you," she said reluctantly.

Then, unable to help herself, she shot him a coy smile.

Klaus sucked in a sharp breath then turned. "You were right. I _should _go."

Suddenly, seeing him walk away from her again made her heart clench uncomfortably, and she found herself calling out to him.

"Hey, Klaus."

He froze then turned slowly.

"Since you're here, maybe we should, I don't know, catch up or something."

"_Catch up_?" he asked sardonically.

The anger in his eyes told her it was a bad idea but she nodded anyway.

Suddenly he was right in front of her, causing her to take a step back and her head to hit a bookcase.

"I don't want to _catch up_, Caroline."

His glance flicked all over her face before his lips pulled up into a wry smile. "I have a promise to uphold, after all."

The blue fire in his eyes made her stumble over her words but she managed to get them out anyway.

"Y-yeah, one you've already managed to break," she pointed out.

He took a shaky breath as he regarded her angrily. "Why would you ask that of me, Caroline? Why, after making me promise to stay away?"

She considered answering but she knew that wouldn't work out well for either of them so instead she sidestepped him, entering the row of books that held fiction.

"Then just leave if you want to so badly, Klaus. Go,'" she muttered, as her eyes surveyed the titles.

"I'm quite done taking orders from you, love," he said from somewhere behind her.

She scoffed. "Maybe that's the problem. Maybe we wouldn't be here right now if you'd just listened to me right from the beginning," Caroline pointed out. "'Take a hint', remember?"

_You and your expensive jewellery and your romantic drawings can leave me alone. _

"Yes, I'm sure you would have liked that – no lingering guilt and regret from our little romp in the woods."

She still didn't turn to look back at him and worked hard to keep her tone even. "Is that it? Is that why you're so mad – because you think I regret it?"

Had he expected her to, after, let him take back his promise? Had he waited for her to say the word even as he'd walked away?

She very nearly had, too. Watching him leave after their hours together had been something near torture but she was Caroline Forbes – she was strong and… stubborn. Too stubborn to admit that maybe she'd made a mistake.

But had her silence meant guilt and regret to him?

"Don't you?" he asked with a smirk, like a man who knew the answer.

"No," she surprised him.

He was silent for long enough for her to consider turning around but she resisted, staring solidly at the books in front of her.

"I knew exactly what I wanted and what I was doing that day, Klaus. But you promised to stay away and now here you are and it's all just…"

She didn't finish, grinding her teeth together instead. She wasn't actually sure what 'it all just' was. Over the past few weeks she'd been condemned, guilted and made to feel dirty for even looking at Klaus, never mind sleeping with him. But she still hadn't been able to regret what had been the most earth-shattering few hours of her entire life.

No, what had relentlessly bothered her was how often her mind would wander back to that day; to being with him. Worse, how often her mind wandered back to _him_. Just him. Every memory of him she had tucked away and whenever she was alone she would pull one out to view and re-view.

And that was why she was mad now. She didn't need this from him; she couldn't _deal _with this.

She heard the whoosh and immediately felt him directly behind her. Her breathing shallowed when she felt the buckle of his belt brush against her lower back.

She heard his little intake of breath through his nose and was about to say something when his hand landed on her waist.

It didn't even matter that she was fully clothed, she may as well have been bare before him. His touch sent electric jolts right through her and when he laid his other hand on her too and squeezed, she pinched her eyes shut.

Still, she couldn't let him know how good it felt.

"You think you're allowed to touch me like that just because we had sex once?"

"Once?" he asked into her hair.

_Damnit. _

Ok, so _technically _they had actually neared the double digits but that so hadn't been what she'd meant and he knew it.

One of his hands moved lower, down to the edge of her dress where he fingered first the hem, then her leg just beneath it.

"Then tell me, Caroline: Am I allowed to touch you like this?"

_Yes, yes, yes, yes._

Instead of answering, she spun to face him, his hands dropping from her body. She backed up a little, not expecting the resulting proximity of their faces, and felt the bookcase and numerous books press into her spine.

He smiled rather adorably and she could tell that the classic Klaus Mikaelson mood changed had taken place. From anger to lust and now… what was he now, cordial?

"Are you leaving or staying?" she countered, still not sure exactly where they stood.

Klaus watched her for a few moments then adjusted his gaze, looking up to one of the windows.

"Staying," he announced spontaneously, before looking back at her. "I thought we might catch up."

Caroline couldn't help it, she laughed. "You're such a jerk."

He smirked, enjoying the way her lips curved up and revealed her teeth because of him. He had truly missed her beauty.

When she had stopped laughing he put on his most sombre expression as he regarded her.

"So, how is college, then?"

Caroline stared at him, at the mocking behind his eyes as he bent to her will. And she couldn't believe that she'd actually suggested this because it was ridiculous to think that talking to Klaus about college would be something she actually wanted to do.

God, she didn't want to do any talking at all.

He was unprepared when her lips crashed into his but after a moment of initial re-adjustment, he countered by pinning her back against the bookcase.

Her tongue dove into his mouth as he removed her jacket from her shoulders and he heard himself groaning. Caroline smirked beneath his mouth then wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate to elicit more reactions from him.

He didn't disappoint, gasping at the contact and pushing himself further into her. Caroline gasped at the friction then tried to divert her attention by concentrating on Klaus' lips. It was overwhelming enough, never mind his calloused hands running up and down her arms or the weight of his body against hers or the memory of the last time he'd pressed himself up against her like this.

Klaus revelled in it. He had been sure that he would never again get to kiss Caroline like this or touch her. He had thought the opportunity to touch her silky skin, roaming her bare arms as her tongue fought with his, had come and gone. But he'd been wrong and now he revelled in it all.

Moving his hands lower, he reached up under her dress for the edge of her tights before roughly pulling them down to her knees.

Caroline pulled away from his mouth at the action, realising for the first time that they were about to have sex in a book store that literally anyone could walk into at any moment. Like her waiter to tell her that her food was waiting for her or another customer.

But she couldn't bring herself to protest because she so badly wanted him to continue and deliver her into oblivion the way only he could.

Klaus slipped his hand between them and past her underwear and Caroline's eyes rolled back into her head.

His other hand reached behind her and into her hair, violently pulling her head back. He quickly put his mouth to her now more accessible neck and scraped his teeth down her throat.

Caroline's entire body was already shaking as she alternated between high whimpers and uncontrollable groans.

Suddenly all his ministrations stilled and she gasped, her eyes popping open.

"I believe you still owe me an answer, love. Am I allowed to touch you like this?" he hissed out.

Maybe it was his iron grip on her hair, maybe it was how badly she needed him to continue his torture or maybe it was because she was staring up into his lust-filled yet determined eyes, but she found herself beginning to tear up.

"Klaus," she begged.

He leaned his face down against her, lightly rubbing the side of his nose against hers.

She wanted to scream out in frustration but substituted it for digging her nails into his neck, remembering where they were.

"Just say it, sweetheart," he growled.

She panted, trying to blink away the tears before she opened her mouth angrily.

"Yes, Klaus. God, yes. Yes, yes, yes. You're the only one who is – just _yes_. _Please_," she whined desperately.

Her honest answer took his breath away and for a moment he forgot himself; forgot that she was waiting for him to continue kissing and pleasuring her.

"I like the sound of that, love," he admitted.

Caroline looked at him in heated frustration but didn't say anything, simply deepened her nails in his neck, drawing ten points of blood.

He growled at the violent action and it urged him on, just as she'd intended.

Sneaky girl.

* * *

"Would you like me to warm your Danish, sir?" the waiter asked.

Klaus looked up with a smile. "That's alright, mate."

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at the dopey expression on his face but she had the sneakiest suspicion that there was a mirroring one on her own.

The waiter turned to her. "Did you find anything good in the book shop?"

Caroline's eyes flicked to Klaus and he smirked at her from across the table.

She looked back at the waiter. "_Very _good, actually. I'm just not sure I'm willing to commit to buying yet."

A small laugh escaped Klaus' lips and she withheld a knowing smile but the waiter only nodded before walking away.

She took a sip of her iced tea, which was actually pretty warm now considering how long it had taken Caroline to return to her table. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Klaus eat his Danish with a knife and fork.

She smirked, an idea coming to her.

Setting down her glass, she picked up her éclair and stuck the end into her mouth.

Making sure Klaus was watching, she positioned her lips purposefully around the éclair then bit down.

She had to hold back a laugh when he inhaled sharply, and she was arching her eyebrow just the tiniest bit when she put the éclair back down on her plate.

"Caroline, you have a dormitory at Whitmore, correct?"

* * *

He pushed her against the door as he attacked her neck with kisses then he opened the door and pushed her into the doorway, the frame now digging into her back.

She spun them around – it was about time he was the one being pushed up against something.

Klaus laughed and buried his hands into her hair as she took control of the kiss. She wanted to start undressing him but her priority was getting the door closed – Klaus had hardly been able to control himself since the second they'd arrived downstairs and she'd been petrified ever since that someone she knew would see them.

She shut the door quickly then grabbed the edge of his Henley, pulling it up and over his head roughly. Klaus hummed in approval as she continued ripping his clothes off, kicking off his shoes so she could get off his jeans.

When he'd kicked them off he grinned at her salaciously, his eyes saying what his mouth may as well have: _My turn. _

Quickly identifying which bed belonged to her, Klaus sped them over to it before making quick work of her dress. He put a hand to her bare stomach then pushed her down and Caroline fell with a surprised giggle before wincing.

"Book," she explained, arching up.

Klaus laughed as he reached beneath her to retrieve the book she'd been studying from. He pushed it to the floor after a cursory glance then smirked down at her thoughtfully.

"You never did tell me what you're studying , love."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, kicking off her flats. "As if you care."

"Now that's harsh."

Caroline rolled her eyes, hooking her legs around his knees then pulling forward. He laughed involuntarily as he came sprawling over her.

He shot her a determined disapproving look and her eyes widened when she felt him rip her tights right down the middle before he discarded them.

"Do you have something against my wardrobe?" she complained.

"Very much so," he replied, putting his lips to the skin he'd just revealed. "It hides your magnificent body."

Caroline's cheeks pinked a little at that but started burning up when he placed kisses on the inside of her thighs. He moved higher, his hands at her underwear, before he pulled away as a thought occurred to him.

"So you're studying…?"

Caroline glared down at him in frustration. "God, can you stop talking?"

Klaus chuckled. "Well at least I'm not crying."

Caroline's jaw dropped comically, acutely embarrassed. Then she shut her mouth and intensified her glare.

"I wasn't _crying_."

"Hmm-mmm," he said unbelievingly as he started kissing his way up her chest.

She continued her glaring even as she arched her body closer to his lips.

"Go to hell, Klaus Mikaelson," she growled.

"Right after you take me to heaven," he agreed.

Then his hands ripped off her lingerie – and he wasn't wrong about the heaven thing.

* * *

"Usually I'd find fault with the sizes of these beds but I have to admit that for our purpose it's quite fitting," Klaus said from behind her.

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes but he wouldn't be able to see anyway. And she was just a _little_ distracted by the way his hand was caressing her front, moving erratically and causing her to gasp each time his fingers settled on a new part of her body to torture.

Also he kind of had a point. She couldn't deny how amazing it felt to be laying flush against his body, his necklaces digging into her back as he continuously placed kisses along her shoulder.

"You should be happy we actually got to a bed this time."

"Hmmm," he hummed into her neck.

She sighed. This felt _too_ good; too right. The quicker she could get him to leave, the easier it would be to let him go again.

"Klaus, you know you can't stay, right?"

"Now why would I want to stay in such a scantily furnished abode, hmm?"

Caroline gasped. "You take that back!"

When he remained silent, she twisted to face him with a mutinous expression as she prepared to lash out at him, but instead he caught her lips in his. His one hand held her neck as he pushed his tongue beyond her lips while his other gripped her butt, pulling her in even closer.

Caroline so badly wanted to punish him for his playful insult but she couldn't stop herself from sucking at his tongue and nipping his lips, getting lost in the feel of his mouth all over again. Her own hand snaked up into the curls of his hair that she loved so much.

She was panting when he pulled away.

"I know I can't stay, Caroline. Nor can I."

She held his eyes evenly with her own, but her heart was beating faster than usual as a million thoughts ran through her mind. Number one was why him not being able to stay bothered her so much.

She cleared her throat. "Good."

A small mysterious smile took hold of his face and he ducked his head to lay tender kisses at her throat.

She buried all her fingers into his hair, relaxing into his hold on her.

On the one hand she wanted to stay here in this moment with him forever. On the other hand she knew that staying here for just a little too long could mean Bonnie or Elena walking in on something she _so _didn't need them seeing.

He paused his attentions, a wistful sigh escaping his lips, and Caroline frowned.

"In fact I should be leaving right about now," he admitted.

She pouted, pulling his face up to hers. "Somebody needs you?"

"Not exactly. But I came here only for a moment of business. I'll be expected."

"So somebody does need you?" she pressed.

He smirked. "I suppose you could say that."

"More than I do?" she asked, bringing a thumb out of his hair and to caress the side of his face.

His eyes burned at her question. "I couldn't say, sweetheart."

She nodded her head slowly and thoughtfully. Then she leaned all the way into him, reaching over him for her phone on the bedside table. She smiled slyly when he inhaled sharply at the feeling of her chest pressing into his.

Sitting up, she innocently checked her phone. There was a message from Damon; she wondered what he could possibly be bothering her for on her study day.

_Her study day._

Well, if the exam was on Klaus' anatomy then she was sure she'd be passing that with flying colours.

She thought about listening to the message but decided against it, glancing at Klaus instead.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" she asked, a slight smile playing at her lips.

His eyes twinkled as he regarded her thoughtfully. She bit the inside of her lip tantalisingly as she cocked her head, and for good measure she pulled all her hair over onto one shoulder.

He laughed as he pulled himself up onto his elbows. "Are you deliberately trying to make this more difficult for me, Caroline?"

"What if I was?" she asked, leaning down to kiss him.

Her hair hung down around their faces; a quick fountain of blond before she pulled back.

Much to her delight, Klaus followed her retreat and caught her lips with his again. His hands began to roam her body and she moaned into the kiss.

They were both ready for each other again but he pulled away.

"I'm assuming the promise is to resume after I walk away from here today?"

"Yes," she said, placing a soft kiss to his lips. Then she shrugged, unconcerned. "But you broke it once."

Klaus' eyebrows shot up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. A sexy smirk flitted onto his face as he pulled the sheet away from between them.

"Well then we should take advantage of this; who knows when my next transgression will be."

Caroline giggled and thought about the words she'd so easily uttered earlier in the throes of a desirous stupor.

_You're the only one._

Whether it was up against a tree or a bookcase or in her dorm room or in his lap, he was the only one who could take her to that edge and make her tumble over as stars popped across her vision uncontrollably. So maybe he _was_ the only one she wanted touching her like this after all.

She couldn't wait for the next time he'd break his promise.

* * *

I mean. There are only 3 episodes to the season after 19 and Caroline could easily have been jealous of Elena and Stefan's _relationship _(because she isn't in one with Klaus) in 20 so yip, to me this fits perfectly in canon.

Slight reference to _ODS _with the iced tea!

Pleeeease review to tell me if you liked it :)


End file.
